Such lamps are in particular halogen incandescent lamps having a built-in lamp or else so-called retrofit lamps. They are conceived in particular for operation on a medium voltage (MV) to a high voltage (HV) of typically 80 to 250 V.
EP 2 337 061 has disclosed halogen incandescent lamps in which a light source for a halogen incandescent lamp is a built-in lamp, which is adjusted in an outer bulb by means of a frame.
In this case, the frame is complex insofar as it additionally requires a clip or at least one additional holding rod.